Memoirs Of A Firefighter
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This is one of my greatest stories i ever made since "Dipper's Partnership". This story by the way focuses on Dusty's past and present memories done when he done his subsequent duties as a plain cropduster, a agile racer and a famous firefighter. Filled with words combined from the other stories of GunpowderBeserker, witness the eye-catching attention on Dusty's very own memoirs!


_**This is a new story that i ever published since "Dipper's Partnership". This story by the way focuses mostly to the memoirs of Dusty. As i continued on, my other war fiction stories in Fictionpress will be put on hold but not for too long since there's some readers that were quite interested to my "Splero's War Experience - Abezian Emergency". Please enjoy and R&amp;R, everyone!**_

_**PS: Take note that in this story, some of my stories related to this were also related both from the movies and the stories that i made recently. Once again, have fun!**_

* * *

One night, while the others were deep in their sleep, Dusty was writing his own journal in his hangar. While he had Dipper sleeping soundly on his side, Dusty began to write his journal about his life in the past and his life in the present times...

* * *

_"My name is Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crophopper or Firehopper as in for today. I'm just a famous firefighter who served with the Piston Peak Air Attack Team for over a few years. I became a firefighter here in Piston Peak after i ended from doing my aerial racing career due to my failing gearbox. Before i became a firefighter nor a racer, i was just a plain cropduster, working on Leadbottom's agricultural services in Propwash Junction. Yeah, Propwash Junction...my hometown long ago. While i'm servicing with hedgehopping services with Leadbottom, i always wanted to compete on the Wings Around The World Rally despite that some of my accomplices like Dottie didn't allow me to do just that but some time, i tried to join the said rally for the first time. _

_After i joined the challenges, i nearly joined the Wings Around The Globe Rally but i was eliminated despite my training that i been working on with my friend Chug prior to that but by chance, i was participated to the said rally when some officials told me that they disqualified a competitor and i became it's replacement. After that, i was being trained with Skipper, a World War 2 veteran, for quite a reasonable time. Even though i'm scared in flying at higher heights at first, he repeatedly told me that in order to win the race, i must fly higher but despite his words, i always flying low and close to the ground. During my first days in the Wing Around The World Rally, i was being challenged by a racer named Ripslinger. He's one hell of a racer plane to my point of view. He's advanced and most crucially...boastful. While i'm in the race, i had a lot of accomplices met along the way. There's Ishani, Bulldog, Rochelle and El Chupacabra. They're all advanced racers from other known nations. They were my former friends in the race but i can't able to spread more information all about them since Dipper already knew about it. As i continued on the race, i was totally challenged by rivals. Ned and Zed, Ripslinger's hencemen subsequently sabotaged some of my avionics when i'm racing in the Pacific but i was being directed to a aircraft carrier where i subsequently discovered that Skipper is among them long ago. Later on, i tried to reach my destination to Mexico but i crashed into the ocean. Badly damaged, i was totally demoralized and backing out in the race but my friends cheered me up and they also gave me some crucial parts so that i could return to the race up-to-date. When i recovered, my rivals taunts me but i retaliated by hurling taunts to them too. I was really ticked off by that moment and in the last hours of the race, i won the race and my rivals were defeated. My victory in the Wings Around The World Rally was later splashed throughout the world indeed. A lot of fans were quite thrilled with me especially to my Dipper. To anyone who wants to know about it, Dipper is my only fan that i ever beloved me later on._

_Some time after the Wings Around The World Rally, i participated other famous races and won a lot of them too but all of these were being short-lived when my own gearbox is now failing up. Dottie said that it's out of production and since custom-made or factory-made gearboxes is quite rare to be brought or repaired, she told me that i must stop on doing my aerial racing career. I was totally disappointed and shattered upon hear that. One night, i was flying in the skies and tried to keep myself calm but as i landed back, i didn't pay attention to the runway and i collided with a utility pole and a stack of oil cans. It later explodes into a large fireball that nearly consumed Propwash Junction. Mayday, our trusted fire truck from the Propwash Junction Fire Department tried to put out the fires but due to some technical problems, the firefighting response is delayed and we resort in putting out the flames by bringing down a water tower. The next day, the airport was closed and Mayday was being "banned" to continue his career as a firefighter. I felt very sorry for him since i started the fire in the first place and he was accused for the accident. In order to reassure him up, i told him that i will be Propwash Junction's second firefighter. After that, i prepared myself for a flight to Piston Peak so that my firefighting career will soon begin.  
_

_I arrived at Piston Peak later that day and i could see the Piston Peak Air Attack Team standing by. Patch is singing in the control tower while cleaning the glass with cleaning rags, Windlifter is weightlifting a lot of logs, Dipper was getting a sun tan outside her hangar, Maru was arranging his tools and Cabbie was listening some radio transcripts in his camo-netted hangar. The Smokejumpers then arrived shortly afterwards but Drip nearly hit me when performed a risky stunt. In a normal way, i introduced myself but upon doing that, Dipper was thrilled so much since she was great fan with me. She was in cloud nine when she realized that i finally arrived at Piston Peak. I asked the others of Blade's whereabouts but Dynamite told me that he's on patrol for spot fires. Then an alarm sounded, signaling that there's a wildfire ensued not far from here. All of them responded to the said fire and i followed them. I watched them put down the fires but i recklessly flew through a cloud of fire retardant. Blade saw the outcome and he wasn't pleased by it. Upon returning to base, i was being sprayed by Maru with water to remove the fire retardant from my fuselage. Even though Blade was still displeased by the outcome, he asked me if i'm the new SEAT that Mayday reconsidered to him earlier. I replied in a careful reply and after that, i joined the team. Before my landing gear was changed, i could remember Blade saying Maru the words "Rip off his landing gear". Maru then switched my landing gear with wheeled pontoons. Since i spend some of my first days with them, i later strike some relationship with them subsequently...especially to Dipper._

_A few weeks later, i was totally demoralized when Dottie, Chug, Skipper, Mayday and Sparky told me that they were unsuccessful in finding a spare gearbox for me and due to this, my racing career is finally ended. Just like what to my first crash during The Wings Around The World Rally long ago, i'm backing out by that. As my demoralization lingered on, one of the greatest wildfires later raged in Piston Peak. Later that day, i was trying to assess the situation along with Blade but it later turned bad. We had a quite of an argument by the abandoned mine that moment but Blade really rebuked me much. We later took shelter in the mine from the fires and he protected me in the fires even though he nearly cost his life. Blade lost his consciousness subsequently in the fire and rescue efforts.  
_

_In the efforts to contain the fires ensued, Windlifter takes in charge. Due to Cad Spinner, who delayed our water supply lines earlier, only a few of us had any fire retardant or water carried in our tanks. During the firefighting efforts, i received word that 2 RVs named Harvey and Winnie were trapped in the burning bridge adjacent to a large waterfall. As fast as i can, i tried to help them out. While i'm helping them, Blade finally arrived and he aided me some help despite that half of his fuselage were melted. Blade hoisted them to safety while i poured a large amount of water on the bridge to extinguish the fires so that the 2 RVs could even escape to safety. I finally saved them but i crashed into the treeline subsequently after my gearbox finally gave out. All i could remember is the moment when i'm hitting a few trees with my fuselage before further losing my consciousness._

_After i'm been in a coma for 5 long days, i finally woke up in a hangar at Piston Peak Air Attack Air Base. Everyone is rejoiced on my recovery. Blade later told me that Dipper was very worried about me so much that she was on my side for 5 long days. I finally realized that she's beginning to have vital feelings with me. Later that day, i was subsequently certified as the second firefighter of Propwash Junction and the new firefighter of Piston Peak Air Attack. Everyone was very proud with me at that very moment._

_Some subsequent times later, me and Dipper were finally married. Long before the marriage, we're both lovers dating recently and finally, i proposed Dipper a marriage on Valentines Day. She was very happy that day and so also the others. Blade and Maru was even surprised by this that they nearly have heart attacks too!  
_

_Everything is great out here and there. From Propwash Junction to Piston Peak, i finally done a lasting legacy to me and my other friends that i will never forget forevermore._

_\- Dusty -_

* * *

Dusty finally finished his writings. He then later slept for the night.

The next day, Dusty woke up and he noticed that Dipper wasn't on his side. He went outside of his hangar and on Blade's hangar, he saw his friends inside...

"Hey, guys. Good Morning." - Dusty greeted -

"Good Morning, Dustmuffin. Did you write this journal?" - Dipper replied with a question, showing the journal -

"Yes, Dipper. Why?" - Dusty asked -

"We're quite enjoyed on reading it today, Dusty. This journal of yours really shown a long history about yourself long before you were certified as a firefighter or being qualified as a racer." - Blade said -

"We're even quite proud of you, Dusty...Seriously." - Maru added -

"Really?" - Dusty asked -

"Yeah! We are now, Dustmuffin!" - Dipper replied, smiling -

Everyone then cheered with their smiles on their faces. Dusty was now smiling to the max.

"Group hug, everyone!" - Drip said -

They all group hug with each other.

* * *

_**This is the end of the story. Man! That's one long story that i made for today! I hope you guys would like this. This is GunpowderBeserker, signing off!**_

_**PS: God Bless You All from the Philippines!**_


End file.
